Caught Up
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Casey gets involved with Derek, but at what cost. Sucky summary but hey its a Dasey. What else do you need to know?
1. 1

**I don't own Life With Derek**

His musky odor filled my nose and mind. His lips left a burning trail down my neck. My hands ran through his soft angelic hair. His name escaped my lips gently.

"Derek," His warm mouth came back to mine. 'This is so wrong.' His hand touched my stomach. I moaned into him. 'He's my best friend's boyfriend.' My tongue ran across the seam of his lips. 'It feels so good.' His arms found my waist. 'What if this isn't real?' Our tongues danced erotically. 'What if it is? What if this is all meant to be? But he's my step brother. Emily would kill me. Derek might not feel anything. I might be just another girl to him. I might get hurt. Everyone might.' I came to my senses and pushed Derek off me.

"Derek," I gasped and took a step back, "this isn't right." My breath came in short pants.

"Case, didn't you feel it?" he asked desperately. "Please."

"Maybe we should just forget this ever happened. It would be so much easier," It broke my heart to say that but what else could I do? I loved him. I knew I loved him. But he was with Emily. My best friend. It would break her heart if she knew what I did with him. No one should have ever known about my feelings.

He stepped toward me. "Casey," his voice was small and meek. "Tell me you want to forget this." he searched my eyes for an answer. I had none to give.

"I-I want t-to forget." I looked away from him. I could feel my heart breaking with every word I uttered. A tear escaped my eye as I ran from his room. I choked back a sob and ran down the hallway. By the time I got to my room, I had totally dissolved in tears. I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

The next day at school was hell. When Emily and I arrived at school, Derek immediately took her aside and whispered something. She slapped him and I didn't see her for the rest of the morning. She finally arrived during sixth period. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her make up ran and she was hiccupping. I stood up and pulled her into a hug. We had desk-aiding that period so we weren't disturbing anything.

"H-he broke u-u-up with me," She gasped trying to calm, her breathing. "W-why Casey?"

"He's just being an ass, don't worry. You're way too good for him." I soothed my hysterical friend.

Later that day when I got home from school Derek was waiting on the front porch.

"Leave me alone Derek," I snarled at him. "You've caused enough pain for one day don't you think?"

"Case, wait," he tried to stop me but I shoved past him and into the house. My mother was in the kitchen. I felt she was the only one I could turn to.

"Mom," I whined in a pitifully heartbroken voice. "I'm so confused."

"About what honey," she stopped washing dishes and turned to me.

"I kissed a guy that I'm not supposed to like and now a friend of mine is hurt because of it."

My mother sighed before replying. "Is it Derek?"

**Review. Tell me what you think of it and if I should continue. Flames accepted.**


	2. 2

**I don't own Life with Derek.**

"Is it Derek?" Nora asked me softly.

"W-what?" I was quite surprised to hear that my mother knew about it.

"Is Derek the one that got hurt when you kissed Sam? I know he didn't want you guys dating but did you go behind his back anyway and now he feels betrayed?" I let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Um, yeah, Mom. That's it," I said slowly backing away. "Uh…I'm gonna go do my homework. See you later." I bolted from the room and up the stairs to my sanctuary. As soon as I entered my room, my eyes fell on the guy that caused everything.

"Casey, just listen to me-," Derek stood and came over to me.

"No Derek. Leave me alone. You broke my best friend's heart. I had to listen to her crying for and hour because of you," I shoved him back into the bed. "I hate you, you selfish, ignorant, spoiled, fucker!"

"You may hate me and say I did this all because I only care about myself, but I know you know I love you." I covered my ears much like a whining five year old would.

"No, no you don't. We're step siblings. You can't love me. You have to hate me." Derek stood from the bed and pulled my hands away from my ears.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you. I can't help it." He sighed in frustration. "If I had the choice I would have stopped loving you years ago. But unfortunately for me I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Just get out of my room…"

"Not until you tell me you hate me…"

"I hate you."

"…and mean it."

"I hate you," I said pathetically. Looking away, I let the unshed tears fall. "Please Derek every time you tell me you love me breaks my heart even more."

Derek took my hands and warmth like no other washed over me. "Why Case? Why does it break your heart?"

"Because I know we can never be together." I choked back sobs.

"If we try we can make it work." He tried to assure me. I pulled my hands away, not sure if I could control myself from kissing him.

"I know that Derek. I know that if you really wanted to you could love me deeper than any other man but it's not just that."

"What else. I know we can work it out."

"No Derek. It's our parents. What will they think? It's our siblings. What kind of message will that give? It's the world. We are, to them, insane, disgusting, and unacceptable." He hung his head.

"You're right Case. You are absolutely right." He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. "But I don't care what they think. I love you way too much. And technically this," he placed his hands on my shoulders sending a shock right through my body. "Isn't incest." He pulled me into a hug. Quickly I returned it. "We can make it." Derek whispered into my ear. I pulled back and kissed him gently on the lips. Slowly the kiss deepened. Derek forced me over to the bed and pinned me down. We continued to kiss and soon deep moans were escaping our lips.

"Make love to me Derek." I gasped desperately.

**Well that's the second chapter. Review or I wont continue.**


	3. 3

**I don't own Life with Derek.**

"Make love to me Derek," I gasped desperately. He looked down at me in surprise.

"Are you sure Casey?" Gently he caressed my cheek. "I don't wanna force you into anything you don't wanna do."

I smiled up at him. "Derek you have already proved you care deeply for me and I want you to show me how much you love me." I leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Please. I've never wanted anything more in my life."

He gave a slight nod before kissing me again. It started out slow and caring but soon became hungry and urgent. I ran my tongue across his lower lip begging for entrance. He granted it without hesitation. Our tongues danced and played, exploring every inch and loving every second. My hand came up to his chest and pulled it off in one fluid motion. We only broke the kiss for a moment before going at it once again. In a matter of seconds, my shirt joined his across the room. I felt his fingers tracing my curves and stomach.

I dug my nails into his shoulders and dragged them downward leaving six red lines in their wake. They spread all the way down his chest to the waist of his jeans. Clumsily I undid the clasp and pulled the zipper down. I could tell Derek was getting frustrated with the pace but did nothing to speed me up. He waited for me to make the moves.

As I pulled down his pants, the thought came to mind; is he as nervous as I am? Or has he down this before? His hand dipped below my waistline and undid my jeans smoothly. I broke the kiss for the first time since his shirt was off.

"Derek," I gasped.

"Yeah babe?" he asked worriedly "Am I going too fast for you? C-cause I can slow down?"

"It's not that. How many times have you done this?" A slight red tinge came to his cheeks.

"W-well…" he looked at me then sighed. "Look, Casey I know you probably would have preferred a guy with more experience but-"

"So you're a virgin?"

"Yeah, this is my first time." I smiled at him.

"Good then I'm not alone in this. It's my first time too." He gave me a surprised look.

"What? I thought Sam would have seduced you by now." He said in a slightly jealous voice.

"No… well yes he tried but…" I brought my hand up to his cheek "It just didn't feel right with him."

He smiled at me and my heart melted. "Are you absolutely sure you're read-," I silenced him with a kiss telling him to continue. Derek finished taking off my pants and then my bra. I placed both hands on his boxers and got them off with out difficulty. I pulled back slightly to take a look at his…pride. My eyes bulged. He was _huge_. But then again, I didn't have anything to compare him to.

"Like what you see?" he smirked at me and raised an eyebrow. He then leaned down and kissed my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he nipped at all of my sensitive spots. I slight moan escaped my lips as he made his way downward. Derek gently sucked my collarbone before going to one of my nipples. He spurred them to life as he sucked and licked.

"Oh Derek," I gasped when he dipped one finger down to my waist and pulled the last remaining piece of clothing. He left my breasts and kissed his way down my stomach. When he reached my opening, I could already feel myself getting wetter. I had major difficulty biting back a moan when I felt his tongue slide over my clit.

My breath became shallow and turned into labored pants in seconds. The tension built as Derek used his talented tongue to explore the depths of my core. Soon the room was spinning and I was gasping in pleasure. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I climaxed.

"Derek!" I said as loud as would allow myself. He came back up and kissed my cheek. When my breathing calmed I pulled myself up and straddled his waist.

"Now I want _all_ of you inside of me." Derek grasped my hips and gently helped me lower myself down onto him. I gasped in pain when he broke the barrier.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah just-just give me a second." Soon the pain dissipated and we continued. I rhythmically moved up and down his shaft.

"Casey," Derek moaned over and over again. We soon went faster and harder. The most extreme pleasure washed over me with every pump. Again the tension grew. Only this time I fought it down wanting to enjoy this to the farthest extent possible. With our hips moving in unison and our breath starting to become labored, I knew we were coming close to the explosion. And I was right. We came with so much force I could literally see stars. He spilled his seed into me and I collapsed on top of him.

"I love you Derek," I panted and cuddled into his shoulder.

"I love you too Case." He said and kissed my head. "I love you too." Just then we heard my mom call up to us.

"Kids, dinner!" we jumped up faster than I ever thought possible. We were dressed and downstairs in two seconds.

**Review. Tell me if you liked it and what your favorite parts were. Tell me if you hate me and what your least favorite parts were. Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Author's Note: Important!

AN: I am really sorry for not updating, but I've been at camp. Ill also be at camp for the next month with only a day in between. Don't give up hope on this story. I will write the next chapter as soon as I can. If you want to read more of my stories that aren't FanFictions go to www. Freewebs .com/livefortodayandnow (note: there is no space between www. And freewebs and .com. if I didn't do that it wouldn't show up.)

Thank you all for reviewing. You rock lml(- -)lml!


	5. 4

**I don't own LWD.**

-2 Months Later-

I sat on my bed staring off into space. My mind was blank as I waited for the answer that may potentially change my life. Slowly one word, one name, one existence entered my thoughts: Derek. A faint beep sounded from my dresser and my eyes lifted to the small device sitting there. As if in a trace, I stood from my perch and walked over glancing down.

"Oh, God…"

Derek came home and hour later. I heard the front door slam and his feet against the stairs, no doubt heading for his room. Derek and I had decided, in the end, that we should hold off from a true relationship for the sake of our family. But that didn't stop us from stealing kisses every once in a while or holding hands when no one else was around. I smiled sadly at those thoughts and seriously doubted telling him the news. Unfortunately, I couldn't back down. He had a right to know and I needed to be the one to tell him.

The floor creaked as I made my way to his room. It was four hours since my life came to a screeching halt and in those four hours I had cried more tears then ever in my entire life. I opened Derek's bedroom door to find him awake typing away on the computer. It looked as like he was talking to about thirty people on AIM at once. I had only been there for a minute and he had sent and received roughly fifty messages. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped in surprise. He turned sharply ready to yell at whoever disrupted him when his eyes fell on me.

"Casey? What are you doing up?" his voice was brimming with concern and his hands came up to my face and brushed away the tears.

"I-I have to talk to y-you," I gasped through my tears that were freely falling again. I could see his face pale.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Derek, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen," I said in a rush of emotion. "It's all my fault. Why didn't I even think of it- we didn't- it was- oh god why did this happen." Derek took me in his arms and held me close.

"Shh, it'll be alright."

I cried into his shoulder. "No it won't," I wailed. "It will never be alright. Don't you get it? This can never be alright." In my over exertion of emotion I passed out. I woke up hours later in Derek's bed.

"What happened?" I asked groggily and looked up into Derek's deep brown eyes.

"You fainted. Are you all right? You were hysterical when you came to talk to me."

I groaned and fell back hoping it had all been a dream. But with my luck it wasn't. This was real. I couldn't escape it.

"Casey," I looked up at him. "What were you going to tell me?"

I took a deep breath. I needed to do this. "Derek, I'm pregnant."

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter but I'm going back to camp tomorrow for two weeks so I wanted to get this up. Review please. I want to know what you thought of it.**


	6. Author's Note: Important

AN: hey everyone. Im back from camp but I have wee little problem. I have writers block. I need some ideas to get me going again. And if u people love this story enough you will help me. PLEASE! Im begging each and everyone of you! I NEED YOUR HELP! Send me ideas……….please the fate of this story rests in your hands.


	7. 5

**I'm back!**

**Don't own LWD.**

"Derek, please don't do this," I desperately tried to pull him back to the bed. He had a bag in one hand and his car keys in the other. "I'm sorry."

"Get off me," he said viciously and ripped his arm from my grip.

Tears ran freely down my cheeks and I started sobbing. "Derek,"

"Don't say my name!" he turned on me. Hate played vividly in his eyes as he looked at me. "You shouldn't have told me. You should have just run away with that…that…that child of yours."

"It's your kid too!" I yelled back, hurting to the core.

"Not anymore," Derek grabbed me by my shirt and shoved me to the bed. "I'm outta here."

I wanted so bad to run after him. But I knew it wouldn't be any help. He was gone. I couldn't get him back. My face contorted and I leaned forward. Short gasping breaths kept my tears flowing. The muscles in my jaw were getting sore and my eyes felt like someone rubbed salt water in them.

Never in a million years did I think he would run out on me. Okay, maybe I did wonder if he would do that. I thought I knew him. I thought we would get out of here, maybe go to the states. We'd start a family.

Suddenly there was a knock on Derek's bedroom door. I stood and opened it to reveal George standing there expectantly.

"Casey?" he asked in confusion. "Where's Derek?"

"Iunno," I muttered and my face twisted as I broke down yet again.

"What's wrong?" he asked and put his hands comfortingly on my shoulders.

"G-George?" I whimpered and looked up at him. "He left me."

His face turned from worry to compassion and he enveloped me in a hug. "Oh, honey. Shh…it'll be okay."

I sniffed. "N-no it w-won't. Why do people keep telling me that?" I buried my face in George's shirt.

"Come on. Let's go get your mother," Gently he pulled away and led me down the stairs to my mom, sitting in the kitchen.

The moment she saw me she was at my side. "Case, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer and she looked up to George for an explanation. "I found her in Derek's room. She said he left her."

"Who? Derek? He stormed out of here a couple minutes ago," Mom looked back down at me. "Casey, what is this all about?"

"He left," I whispered and wrapped my arms around my stomach. "because I told him he was going to be a father."

**Sorry guys. I know this is short but I'm just now getting through the block. I'm so sorry for making you wait nearly a year. Really I am. This will be done soon. I promise. Tell me what you think of it so far. Sorry if it sucks. **


End file.
